


Amechu Fanfiction Generator

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Fanfiction ideas for no reason whatsoever
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Chapter 1

Yao has just gotten his heartbroken by his now ex-boyfriend of two year's and is looking for someone to filled the empty and broken filling in his heart. He meets an unlikely friend at a local bar and the two of them bond over their shared experience of being used by the ones they thought were the one.


	2. Counting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count the stars in the sky that's how much I love you.

While star gazing through Alfred's telescope, Yao asks Alfred an important question that he's head on his mind for a while now. How much do you truly love and care about me on a serious level? Alfred answers in the most chessy and romantic way possible. Look at all of the stars in the sky and remember how many their are in total, according to NASA that's how much I love you.


End file.
